finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo chick
The Chocobo Chick is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XIII, who also appears in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. A little chocobo with a strong will, she acts as Sazh's companion. She remains nameless throughout Final Fantasy XIII and Sazh calls her simply "chocobo". Datalog Sazh purchased this chocobo chick at a stall in Euride Gorge for his son, Dajh. However, while his attention was on the transaction, Dajh ran into the energy plant and headlong into the incident that changed him into a Sanctum l'Cie. Though boy and chick have met only once during the brief visit Sazh was allowed by PSICOM in Bodhum, they became fast friends. Dajh is trying to decide on what he wants to call the chick, but for now, the chocobo remains nameless. Appearance and Personality with Sazh.]] The chick is a tiny chocobo, small enough to fit in a palm of a hand. Given her young age, the chick has yet to have the elongated neck and legs the chocobos are known for at adult age, and unlike them, she is capable of flight at relatively fast speeds and lengths. The Chocobo Chick is fairly intelligent and keen as she can understand human language, being capable of distracting a PSICOM soldier as ordered by Sazh during their captivity in the ''Palamecia''. She can read emotions and is seen to cheer up those who are depressed, mostly Sazh and Vanille. During Final Fantasy XIII, the chick bonds with Vanille and sometimes mimics her mannerisms. The chick can be playful at times, mostly when other chocobos are around, when she will quickly fly towards them to play; this in one time prompted a hide and seek game in Nautilus. The chick is fiercely attached to Sazh and his son Dajh, as when Sazh suggests the chick should remain with a flock of Pulsian chocobos, the chick responds with a comical beating. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Sazh describes the chick to be brazen and bossy yet he admired her toughness. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Sazh Katzroy bought the chocobo chick at the Euride Gorge energy plant as a pet for his son, Dajh. While he was buying the chick, Dajh wandered off into the power plant and encountered the fal'Cie Kujata, which branded him a l'Cie. Sazh could not present the chocobo chick to his son as the boy was detained by the Sanctum. Final Fantasy XIII The chocobo chick remains with Sazh even after he takes part in the Purge and becomes a Pulse l'Cie. She hides in Sazh's afro and will occasionally fly alongside him. When Sazh and Vanille end up in Nautilus, they come across a chocobo farm, and the duo end up having to find the excited chick amidst the chocobo flock. When Sazh and Vanille are captured by PSICOM and brought onboard the ''Palamecia, they hatch an escape plan, part of which involves the chocobo chick assaulting a soldier by surprise. The plan is successful, but Sazh owes more gratitude to the chick when she convinces him not to give up searching for Dajh. While the party rests in the Vallis Media, the chocobo chick helps Hope gather food and supplies. When the others notice that Hope is missing, the chocobo chick flies back to the camp and implores them to follow her, communicating with Vanille something about Hope's l'Cie brand. Following the chick, the party find Hope unconscious. Later, the party finds the Font of Namva, an area in the Archylte Steppe where Pulsian chocobos live, and Sazh thinks of leaving the chick with the flock, but the chick refuses to leave him. When the team fulfills their Focus and awake from crystal stasis, the chocobo chick flies ahead and joins the reunion between Sazh and Dajh, finally meeting her true owner. As Sazh approaches Lightning and Hope with Dajh on his shoulders, the chick is seen in her new home: Dajh's afro. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 It is revealed in a fragment that the chocobo chick is female and Dajh named her Chocolina, hinting her relation to the time traveling merchant of the same name. In Sazh's DLC sidestory, Chocolina reveals herself as the chocobo chick given human form by Etro while lost in time. While in her original form, Chocolina crossed paths with Mog as the two got into a banter over names. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chocobo Chick, still a tiny chick even 500 years in the future as the aging of beings has halted after Gran Pulse and Valhalla merged into Nova Chrysalia, has remained with Sazh and still makes her nest in his afro. When Lightning visits Sazh in the Wildlands, he laments on Dajh's fate of having lost his soul and seems ready to give up, which angers the little bird, causing her to fly around Sazh and repeatedly peck at him. Lightning restores Dajh to life and Sazh returns to his old self, his soul saved. After Lightning has defeated Bhunivelze her allies arrive at her side, Sazh included, with the chocobo chick in his hair, and together they journey to the new world. Other Appearances Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Chocobo Chick appears within Sazh's afro, and jump out of it during the victory fanfare. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The chick appears in the Japanese ''Final Fantasy trading card game with a fire-elemental card. Merchandise Glico, the snack company has been working with Square Enix to promote Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII in Japan. Friend Bakery will have Mog and Chocobo Chick on its wrapper. Gallery Trivia *There were originally plans to give the Chocobo Chick a role to play in combat.[http://www.ff-xiii.net/index.php?page=news&p=more&id=356 Motomu Toriyama in Dengeki PlayStation] *An adornment of a chocobo chick in an afro can be obtained in Final Fantasy XIII-2. References de:Chocoboküken Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Chocobo